Moon Light
by o0Black-Sand0o
Summary: Kisuke made a fourth Modsoul who seems to have an interesting effect over Noba. Noba/OC


_**Hope you liked it.**_

Urahara had made her only a few days after making the other modsouls. Her main duty was to gather information about Bounts as the others detected them and protected the humans. When she was not tracking and spying on Bounts, she was at Urahara's shop, helping to cook, clean and maintain the shop.

Her look was unusual, as was Urahara's style. She was the height of Yoruichi with hair the colour of starlight that she had up with a clip. She wore a white, turtleneck that ran down her body to her waist, a silver, 80's style belt around her waist consisting of flat, round hoops, and white pants. Her skin was pale and her eyes were orange.

Her personality was highly bubbly and she often talked with her hands as well as extremely odd facial expressions. She loved to laugh and make others laugh. Her name, Sora, meant moon, which seemed fitting when one noted her hair.

There was only one reason he knew so much about this particular modsoul... he could not help but study her.

She was currently washing dishes and humming along to the radio that Yoruichi had turned on. Her notes were not accurate, seeing as she was no singer, but they lulled him into a trance none the less. He watched as the sun glinted off her hair when she turned to place a clean dish on the rack to dry and each and every time, his heart gave a particularly strong thump.

It confused him. He had never come across a person who could affect the body like she could. Sora didn't even seem to notice that she was doing so. He was tempted to ask Urahara how he gave her that ability. If he could give Noba teleportation, why couldn't he give Sora the ability to control someone's body, or at least Noba's.

A plate slipped from Sora's hands, landing in the sink full of water, making a large splash which surprised the woman enough to make her jump back, only to laugh at her own actions. After that, Noba decided he had to know the extent of her abilities, less she use them against him.

"Urahara, what is Sora's ability?" Noba asked in his soft but deep voice.

Urahara's blue eyes locked with Noba's green as a smirk came across his face. "Oh, Sora," he sung before he opened his fan. "Can you come here and demonstrate your abilities?"

Noba felt a plunge of fear. He had no idea what this woman was capable of. However, he could not find the strength to take back his question as she bounced out of the kitchen. He smiled under his hood as she clapped her hands with excitement.

"Of course, Kisuke." She smiled widely before she disappeared completely.

The teleporter moved back in surprise as Sora reappeared and started floating in the air, much to everyone's confusion.

"You see," started Urahara once Sora had landed back on her feet, "She has invisibility and flying. I thought it would help her survey the Bounts."

"Is that all you wanted, Kisuke?" questioned the woman in a chipper voice. "I can go finish the dishes if you want."

Urahara waved his fan at Sora. "No, no, you can rest, I can finish the cleaning."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes." Urahara rose to his feet. "You sit here, next to Noba, and ignore the arguments between Ichigo and Renji." The man forced Sora to sit next to Noba, closer then Urahara had been.

"He is a very odd man," she laughed when Urahara had disappeared into the kitchen.

Noba nodded once before zipping his hood, stopping all conversation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora quietly walked up to Kisuke and sat down. When he looked at her, she dropped her head onto his chest and wrapped her arms around his stomach. She ignored his stiff posture and waited until he returned the hug.

He wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled into him. Kisuke rubbed her back as he waited for the right moment to voice his question. "Why are you so cuddly today?"

Sora just cuddled into him deeper as she sniffed. Her orange eyes spoke of sadness, though from what was anyone's guess.

Just as Kisuke was going to question her further, Chad and Orihime walked in with Noba and Kurodo in plush form. Instantly, the blond man smiled widely, noticing how Sora smiled slightly at plush Noba and mumbled the word 'cute'. He realised that she hadn't seen the other modsouls in plush form before. Quickly, before either Noba or Kurodo moved, the ex-captain looked at Chad. "Could Sora hold your stuffed toy for a little bit. She's upset."

The tall boy looked confused before doing as he was asked. Sora instantly let go of Kisuke to hug Noba to her chest, not noticing the blush. She ducked her head down to kiss the top of Noba's.

"I like turtles," she whispered.

"Do you feel better now?"the shop keeper asked, smirking behind his fan. When the female modsoul nodded, he went on. "Do you want to tell me why you're sad?"

"The other modsouls don't want me around," she mumbled, dropping her head. Both Noba and Kurodo looked shocked, though Sora didn't notice. "I asked Noba if I could spend time with them and he said no. He always says no."

"That doesn't sound like Noba at all," declared Kurodo.

Sora screamed before looking down at Noba, who she was holding at arm's length. When she saw the blush on his face she screamed again and threw him. She then turned invisible and ran from the room.

"Sora," Orihime yelled after her, only following the faint reiastu she gave off. The girl came back moments later. "I don't know where she's gone. Noba, why does she think you don't like her?"

Noba ducked his head into his shell, refusing to answer. He had told Sora she couldn't spend time with them but that was because he was scared about what she was able to do to him. She made it hard for him to breathe and concentrate so he liked to spend as little time possible with her.

"You two should get into your gigias so we can find her easier," suggested Chad, already walking out of the shop to go searching. "Sora, Sora," he started calling.

The two modsouls did as the tall teen suggested before splitting up to find the created soul. It took an hour but finally Noba teleported to where he could sense her. It was faint, since she was invisible and there were multiple locations where it seemed she was. He had a funny feeling it was part of her abilities.

"Sora?" he asked before he sighed, knowing she wouldn't reveal herself for nothing. "I'm sorry, let me explain."

She became visible, sitting in a tree not too far from him. Her pale face was streaked with tears and her orange eyes were swimming in a sea of red.

Noba's heart gave a painful pump before he teleported next to her. He looked into her sad orange eyes and tried to think of what he could do to make it better. After a moment he did something he had not done before. He removed his hood so she could see how sincere he was.

"I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted," he started, watching her lift her head from her arms. "I just felt weird around you so I pushed you away."

"Why do you feel weird?" she asked in a sad voice.

"I..." He paused to think of a way to explain it. "You make it hard to breath, especially when in the sunlight and I always want you to smile and I find myself always looking at you."

Soar chuckled wetly, much to Noba's surprise. "It's sounds like Jinta when the little girl Yuzu comes into the shop. Kisuke explained that Jinta was infatuated with the girl."

Noba blushed deeply, his fingers itching to put his hood back on. "If I was infatuated, would I want to do this?" He leant forward and put his lips to hers, feeling more than hearing her gasp in surprise.

"Yes," they heard when they pulled apart.

The two modsouls jumped and looked down to see Urahara grinning up at them, holding his hat. "I was wondering how long it would take Noba to realise he liked you, Sora. Glad it all worked out. I'll tell the other's you're safe. Enjoy." With one last cheeky smile he walked off, back towards the shop.

Noba turned bright red and put his hood back on, zipping it up. Sora's laugher made him smile, though no one could see it. He was right though, she did have the ability to affect his body, just it wasn't something Urahara gave her.


End file.
